No Regrets?
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: Itachi pines for Sasuke, he would die to see him again. Sasuke doesn't think Itachi cares. Well what happens when Itachi pays Sasuke a long awaited visit? ItaSasu. Yaoi, incest. Don't like don't read. I don't own Naruto unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a random thought that occurred to me. So don't ask where it came from. This is going to get a second chapter if people tell me it's good enough for it. So review. I'm not a review whore, I just want to know if my story is good enough to continue. But this will be a yaoi FanFic.**

**If you don't know what that is that means boyXboy love/sex. This will also end up an ItaSasu which means incest and pedophilia. If you don't like it, don't read it. You've been warned. Don't flame me if you do they will be ignored. Also I hate assholes who read stories just to criticize them. By the way...I don't own Naruto...Kishimoto does. If I owned Naruto would be Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Akatsuki. XD So here it is:**

**No Regrets?  
**

(Sasuke)

Sasuke sat on the floor of the shower stall and pondered his current lifestyle. What in Hell had made him decide to go to Orochimaru? Was he stupid? Yes. Yes he was. He blamed Itachi for this, because seriously had he not murdered the entire clan he wouldn't be in his current situation. Of course this was partly his own fault but still Itachi was the root of all evil here. Breaking away from his thoughts Sasuke looked at himself in disgust. His thighs were covered in crescent shaped marks and he had a line of hickeys along his neck and left shoulder. As well as the occasional bite mark. All the scars littering his skin were Orochimaru's doing...barring the row of straight lines across his wrists. The little masochist in him had come when he had came to Orochimaru seeking the power to kill his elder brother.

Sasuke could feel the water going cold. He reached up and grasped the knob that would turn off the water. After doing so he wrapped a towel around his waist and snuck into the hallway. After checking for Orochimaru or Kabuto he made a run for his room. Once entering he slammed the door shut and walked to his closet. Pulling out some clothes he quickly changed. Then he pulled a razor from the table by his bed and looked at it. The sliver blade was coated with dried blood from yesterday. Grabbing his towel he quickly wiped the blood away and in a swift move ran it across his wrist. He repeated this a few more times and paused to watch the vermillion blood seep from the wound his his alabaster skin. Wrapping gauze around his wrist he snapped the lights off and crawled into bed.

(Itachi)

Itachi sat on the top-most branch of the tree. The moon was out and full, shining silver beams of light onto the forest floor. Itachi's red -stained eyes stared at the sky as he thought about his little brother. It had been years since he had seen him, but not a day went by without him crossing Itachi's mind. Although he pretended to be Itachi wasn't a bad person. He had killed his family for the sake of his brother and for innocent lives. He had joined Akatsuki to protect Konoha,.Even when Deidara had pinned him down and put glittery makeup on him (don't ask) he hadn't done anything. Well he had yelled and ranted and screamed and stomped around the base...but still. A random thought passed his mind. When he thought about that incident...it really wasn't surprising Kisame called him an uke. But back to Sasuke. Itachi thought about the way his raven hair framed his delicate face and how adorable he was when he was mad. Then the curse mark made it's way into Itachi's mind. This sent Itachi into a rage. How dare that snake bastard try and claim what was rightfully Itachi's! Calming down once again Itachi's thought continued about Sasuke. That was until Kisame called him down from his tree.

"Goddammit Kisame" Itachi mumbled under his breath.

"I can hear you" Kisame called in a sing-song voice.

"Good!" was what Itachi yelled before gracefully landing next to Kisame on the ground.

As they walked through the halls of the Akatsuki base they heard the assorted snores of the members. It was past midnight. Itachi hadn't realized he had been gone so long.

"So...What do you do when you off like that?" Kisame asked Itachi as they entered their shared bedroom.

"To think" was Itachi's eventual reply.

"Oh..." was Kisame's answer

Itachi climbed into bed (after changing) and pulled the comforter over his head. It wasn't long until he heard Kisame's loud snoring. He was used to it as was every other Akatsuki member. Itachi took the opportunity. Sliding out of bed he slid his cloak on and opened the window. He jumped out and landed softly. He whispered softly to himself in the dark.

"Here I come...Sasuke"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! See I told you!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto...damn.**

(Itachi)

Itachi ran through the trees. It was 2:00 in the morning. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. Sasuke most likely hated him at this point. Itachi had after all killed their family and left an 8 year old to fend for himself, and when he had come back to Konoha it hadn't been for Sasuke. He'd come for Naruto. Although that wasn't Itachi's fault. It was Pein's. It was during this thought Itachi found what he was looking for...Orochimaru's lair. He went in and looked around. No one was there so he went to find Sasuke. He had been searching for a few minutes when he heard something familiar, a soft snoring. His heart jumped. He opened the door quietly and when he saw Sasuke he could have screamed in joy. But this was not the time or place.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke woke to a soft hand stroking his hair. He was confused. Kabuto didn't like him and Orochimaru wasn't that gentle. Sasuke turned and was faced with the red eyes of none other than his older brother...Uchiha Itachi.

A lot of thoughts and comments ran through his mind. The one that came out was probably the most direct...and polite.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"I came to see you" Itachi replied

"That's not what you said last time" Sasuke told him with a hint of anger although Itachi could hear sadness too.

"That wasn't my fault" Itachi commented

"Then whose was it?" Sasuke growled

"Pein's"

Sasuke could accept that. "Fine"

"You know, what I would like to know is why your here"

"Because that snake bastard doesn't keep his promises"

Itachi internally mused at how Sasuke refereed to Orochimaru in the same manner as himself. "What do you mean" Itachi couldn't help but ask even though he could tell they were near a sensitive subject.

"What I mean is that Orochimaru is pedophile" Sasuke's voice broke on "pedophile"

(Itachi)

Then it clicked in his head what Sasuke was talking about.

"Get dressed, your coming with me"

"Wait what?" Sasuke was confused. "What am I missing here?"

"I'm not letting you stay here, so come on"

Sasuke grabbed a few things and when he was done Itachi grabbed him and swung him over his shoulder.

"Lets go" and with that jumped out of the window.

**A/N 2: Sorry this chapter is even shorter but I'm burned out on ideas right now. This will definitely get a third chapter. Also I know I promised a lemon but my parents keep barging in so I'll do it in chapter 3. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And welcome to chapter 3. I will try my damnedest to fit the lemon in this chapter. So yeah on with the what I'm sure has been long awaited (yeah right) chapter...Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto...I wish I did.**

**(Itachi)**

"What the hell?" Sasuke inquired of his him

"Did you really think I would leave you there with that snake bastard?"

"He's gonna be so mad when he finds out" Itachi could hear the grin in his voice.

"I don't really care right now, all I care about is you" Itachi said in earnest.

Itachi was nearing the Akatsuki base and he was now wondering how he would explain this one. Although he was saved to trouble when Kisame appeared in front of him.

"Goddammit Kisame"

"Not like I haven't heard that one before" Kisame mused "Whatcha got there?"

"None of your business" Itachi replied impatiently

"Really?"

"Really"

"Seriously Itachi, what do you have?" Kisame gestured toward Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Just shut up already!" Sasuke yelled.

"Is that...?"

"Yes" Itachi sighed.

"Why the hell didya bring him?" Kisame asked, exasperated.

"I was not going to leave him that pedophile"

"Been to Orochimaru has he?" Kisame asked in a depressed tone.

Itachi just nodded.

"Enough said" Kisame told Itachi "Well? Come on"

Kisame and Itachi walked through the rest of the forest. Sasuke was being oddly quiet. When Itachi looked at the boy he noticed that Sasuke had fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising since Itachi had woken him up at like 1:00 in the morning.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Then the memories of what had happened came crashing back to him. He looked around and saw that Itachi was staring at him.

"Is there anything you wanted?" Sasuke asked him.

"You" Itachi told him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"You heard me"

"I'm clarifying"

"You" Itachi repeated.

Sasuke was utterly disturbed. There was no way Itachi meant what Sasuke was thinking. Was there?

"What do you mean by that" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Exactly what your thinking"

(Itachi)

Itachi went over to the bed and put his hand under Sasuke's chin. He lifted the boy's head and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. In a sudden panic Sasuke pushed Itachi away.

"What, did you take me away from the snake to rape me yourself?" Sasuke demanded.

"No, I want you to have sex with me willingly"

Then Itachi pulled Sasuke's shirt off.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke contemplated in his mind. Well...it's not like he couldn't say he didn't want this...but still...

Itachi pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head.

"Sasuke...why are your wrists bandaged?" Itachi asked in what almost wasn't a question.

"No reason..." Sasuke replied but he wouldn't meet Itachi's gaze.

Itachi took his younger brother in his arms. "Sasuke...please, just don't do it anymore..."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi put his hands on Sasuke's hips. Gently grabbing the elastic on his pants Itachi pulled them down revealing Sasuke's boxers. Itachi then removed those to leaving Sasuke completely exposed to his brother.

(Itachi)

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a look of the purest lust. He pulled off his clothes began to kiss Sasuke again. He pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and began tasting everything, his cheeks, his tongue.

Itachi couldn't control himself any longer. He pulled away from Sasuke earning a small whimper from the boy. He flipped Sasuke onto his stomach and then without warning he shoved his fingers into Sasuke's mouth. With Sasuke naked under him and sucking on his fingers Itachi was getting a huge hard on, he needed to hurry this up. He pulled his fingers from Sasuke's mouth and shoved the first one into the boy's ass.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke hissed in pain as Itachi shoved his fingers into his tight entrance. Soon followed the second, third and even a fourth. Sasuke wanted to scream out but bit his lip to hold it in.

"It's okay Sasuke, scream for me" Itachi whispered into his ear.

At this invitation Sasuke released his lip and screamed Itachi's name. Sasuke noticed his lip was bleeding.

Itachi licked the metallic blood from Sasuke's lips.

"You are so weird" Sasuke commented.

"I know" Itachi replied brightly.

(Itachi)

Following this comment Itachi took his dick and shoved it straight into Sasuke's ass. Itachi through his lustful bliss could hear Sasuke scream in both pain and pleasure, courtesy of his older brother. This was totally feeding Itachi's ego.

Itachi thrust into Sasuke, Sasuke screaming all the while. Itachi continued to thrust while searching for Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke screamed in pure lust and pleasure. Itachi had found it. Itachi thrust into that spot hitting it head on-pardon the pun- over and over again He then could feel a certain sticky substance on his bed. Itachi soon came as well but he wasn't done. He just couldn't seem to help himself as he clamped his mouth around Sasuke's erection. Sasuke moaned and Itachi continued. He flicked his tongue across the slit at the end and Sasuke moaned again. Itachi ran his tongue along Sasuke's length. Itachi sucked harder and it wasn't long before Sasuke came into Itachi's mouth. Itachi swallowed all of the bitter liquid.

"That was interesting..." Sasuke told him.

"Just interesting?" Itachi questioned

"Not just interesting, there just aren't that many adjectives to describe that"

Itachi was quite pleased with himself.

**END **

**A/N 2: So what did you think? Did it end to abruptly? Nah. I like it. Comment and tell me what **_**you **_**think. XD**


End file.
